


Messed Up

by 28ghosts



Category: xXx (Movies), xXx: Return of Xander Cage
Genre: M/M, but you're old and tired, tfw everyone expects you to be having kinky sex 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28ghosts/pseuds/28ghosts
Summary: Adele has some questions about Xander and Xiang's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaenire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenire/gifts).



> this is all the discord's fault
> 
> cw breathplay mention

“So,” Adele says.

Xander and Adele have been on watch duty for the better part of an hour, and Adele hasn’t asked any intrusive questions so far. Xander had known that was probably too good to last, but he’d hoped anyways. “So,” he says back.

Adele has been using the scope of her rifle to track their target’s movement. The minute he leaves the building, the game is on. But it’s been awhile, and at this rate, Xander’s not sure the dude will ever leave.

“You and Xiang,” Adele says neutrally.

“Yeah. Me and Xiang.”

“So, what weird shit is he into?”

From their rooftop perch, Xander squints up at the sun, hoping Adele won’t press the question.

But of course Adele presses the question. “I’m just saying, he seems like the type. What is it, breathplay? BDSM? If you’re in over your head, Xander, just ask. I’m happy to explain anything you don’t have experience with.”

She’s hoping he’ll rise to the bait. And he kind of can’t help it. “I know what breathplay is,” he says. “Can we stay focused on the mission?”

“You didn’t say you know what BDSM is,” Adele fires back.

“I know what BDSM is.”

“Come on, you can tell me,” Adele says. Then, teasingly, “Bro to bro.”

“Bro to bro,” Xander repeats, skeptical.

“Serena likes having her hair pulled,” Adele says. “Becky doesn’t.”

Xander didn’t want to know that, but now he does.

Xiang likes reading in bed and sleeping in. He likes playing as Bowser in MarioKart. Xiang likes _MarioKart_. He likes stretching first thing in the morning and then making fun of Xander for watching. He likes making fun of Xander for being less flexible than him. He likes being the big spoon. He likes cooking, and he likes nature documentaries.

“Xiang’s into some pretty messed up shit,” Xander says.

“I knew it,” Adele says.


End file.
